kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider Undead
The Spider Undead is a recurring villain in Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. He is classified in the series as the Category Ace of Clubs Undead. Overview The Spider Undead is an accomplice of the Peacock Undead, appearing before Diamond Warrior to seal while he spewed out golden spiders to latch on ideal hosts. Once finding an ideal host in Andy Borg, the Spider Undead intentionally had himself sealed into the Change Spider card to complete the Club Warrior. Though sealed, the Spider usually takes over Andy's body, using him to become more powerful for the Battle Fight until he no longer needs a human host. Affected by Titan's venom later on in the series, Spider starts to completely take over Andy to the point of turning into the Undead himself. The Spider was later forced out from Club Warrior when attempting to assume his King Form, with Andy free of the Undead's influence thanks to Hazel Castillo giving Phoenix Rye a stronger influence. The Spider was properly resealed by Andy with the King Rouser. Though unsealed near the end of the series by the Albino Joker, the Spider Undead was resealed by J-Diamond Warrior. Kamen Rider Club Warrior The Club Warrior system was developed through tricks & manipulation by Hayden, the Peacock Undead, who needed the sealed Spider Undead to complete it. However, as later revealed, the Undead was not sealed properly & thus manipulated his users for his own agenda making him also the user of the Rider. Spider Undead Ancestors of the Earth Spiders, the Undead itself can shoots webs from his mouth to entrap his victims, sucking out their lifeforce & spewed out golden spiders to latch on ideal hosts. While in the form of an improper-sealed Rouze Card, he can control the user itself. Rouze Card forms: D1.gif|Spider Undead's improper sealed Rouze Card. ChangeSpider.jpg|Spider Undead's proper sealed Rouze Card. Hosts: *Andy Borg *Noah Macbeth Ace Form *'Height': 205cm *'Weight': 111kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.0t, 300AP *'Kicking Power': 4.9t, 490AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s The Ace Form is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-03 harnesses the DNA of the Spider Undead sealed within the ♣A: Change Spider Rouze Card & fuses the user's DNA with the Spider Undead's via the Club Buckle Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider Club Warrior. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rider except its lancer-oriented design. Gear & Accessories Club Buckle Designated "Rider System 03", the Club Buckle was the second Rider System produced by Hayden/Peacock Undead with the aid of the B.O.A.R.D. scientists under his control (Chief George Crawford among them). The Club Buckle was designed specifically for compatibility with the ♣A: "Change Spider" Rouze Card. This Rider System model utilizes the "Open-Up" mechanism, to scan the Category Ace Rouze Card; producing a transformation screen that attracts to the Rider (as opposed to the earlier systems which produced stationary screens). Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Club Rouzer The Club Rouzer is Club Warrior’s primary armament; an extendable staff weapon that actually lacks a storage unit for Rouze Cards, resulting in him needing a card holder on his waist. It has built-in 'Rouzer' technology, which enables Club Warrior to augment his capabilities with the powers of the sealed Undead for personal use. Green Clover The Green Clover is a special hyper-performance motorbike developed by Hayden (the Peacock Undead) with specified design aspects catering to the specifications of the Club Warrior Rider System. Developed by the captive B.O.A.R.D. scientists, the specs that Green Clover was based upon are virtually identical to the specs found on the blueprints used to constructed B.O.A.R.D's original bike series, & as such has limited Rouzer capability. This feature allows the Rider to further augment certain aspects of the bike's performance levels. Performances *'Cards Required': Blizzard Polar (6'''): This special performance mode is activated with the use of the '''6: "Blizzard Polar" card. This augments the Clover's offensive capabilities with a deep-freezing barrier. Rouze Cards Club Suit Heart Suit Rouze Combos Blizzard Crush *'Cards Required': Bite Cobra (5') + Blizzard Polar ('6) Club Warrior's signature card combo; the combo enables Club Warrior to blast a snowstorm at his opponent while doing his scissors kick, coupling 5's "BITE" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. Near the end of the series, Club Warrior can also initiate this attack only by rouzing 6's "BLIZZARD" card. Blizzard Gale *'Cards Required': Blizzard Polar (6') + Screw Mole ('3) The combo enables Club Warrior to throw a screw punch or blasting snowflakes from his hand, freezing his opponent, coupling 3's "SCREW" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. Rush/Screw combo *'Cards Required': Rush Rhinoceros (4') + Screw Mole ('3) The combo enables Club Warrior to use his Rouzer as a drill while charging at his opponent, coupling both effects of 3's "SCREW" & 4's "RUSH". This combo was only used once, & it failed. Smog/Stab combo *'Cards Required': Smog Squid (9') + Stab Bee ('2) The combo enables Club Warrior to use shoot a smokescreen from his Rouzer to catch his opponent off guard before impaling him, coupling 2's "STAB" effect imbued with the smoke-attribute of the 9's "SMOG" effect. This combo was only used once, & it failed. Spinning Dance *'Cards Required': Float Dragonfly (Heart 4) + Drill Shell (Heart 5) + Tornado Hawk (Heart 6) This combo, originally used by Heart Warrior, was once used by Club Warrior when he stole Heart Warrior's deck. It allows Club Warrior to spin & levitate through a wind cyclone, then delivering a wind-powered drill kick to his opponent. Used to defeat the Jellyfish Undead. Trivia *Near the end of the series, Spider Undead would be properly sealed by Diamond Warrior, but its Category Ace of Clubs card would have its improper seal form as opposed to the gold proper seal form it had when Spider Undead was exorcised from Andy prior to the events of the season's finale. **However, Spider Undead in this case was unwillingly sealed, so it could not exert any influence over Andy at all. This means that it could now be used as a proper seal much like the other Category Ace Cards without its gold appearance nor the need of any help from Phoenix & Hazel. *Spider Undead is the first Undead to become a Kamen Rider. See Also *Spider Undead - Kamen Rider Blade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Undead Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Spade Warrior Riders Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Spider Monsters